Kings of Insanity
by Vermiculus-umbra-chorus
Summary: Everyone knows of Kirito, what if there were six other 'beaters? This is their story, this is their experience. AU, technical self-insert, No pairings atm. Kirito has a minor role in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my major project, the story that I have been waiting for the proper inspiration. Unlike my other stories this one is not a Naruto story. This is obviously an SAO story.**

**I would like to thank dezmoonbear for pointing some things out and offering to be my beta for this story. This should have hopefully fixed some of the minor things that they pointed out to me. I apologize for the original version, but I had typed it out in only a few hours and was working with little sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I own very little and SAO is NOT something I own. The only name I own is Robert.**

**Kings of Insanity**

**Chapter 1: My Brothers and the Black Swordsman.**

Year 1 June 23 Floor 17

Here in Aincrad there are many people that were here since the beginning, the original 10,000 and what not. This story is about seven of these people.

A girl and her friends were walking around a low leveled area and were laughing at each other's jokes. 'My name is Alice Cathey, and I am the 'official' guild leader of the Kings of Insanity. The guild consists of Robert Robinson, our jack-of-all-trades if you would; Lucas Howard, our black-smith; John Robinson, our DPM in boss fights; Laurence Blankenship, our tank; Logan Smith, our potion-mixer; and Joe Cathey, our stealth master and my actual older brother. We are number one in the rankings, our guild symbol is hidden in their eyes while I have it on my shoulder, and no one knows that they are the ones who have been known to clear bosses while the Knights of the Blood-Oath were still preparing to fight. All six of my brothers were beta-testers and they have been friends since they were all in high school. When they got the game for real, I asked if I could play as well and my older brother agreed and I started playing. The first day was going awesome, I mean my brothers were all so powerful and they knew exactly what to do, then came that moment when we all learned that if you die in the game you die for real; that was the first time I saw all of them pissed at the same time. Not long after they started clearing floors like it was nothing. They even made the guild for the sole purpose of protecting me.

Even now that I'm hanging out with my friends I notice my big brother hanging back, keeping an eye on me. Joe's character was wearing a black cloak, hiding most of his appearance, but by looking closely I saw that he had his dagger and usual armor on, his black jacket was covered by weird looking symbols, and the cloak. His brown hair was short and his eyes were watching my every movement. My friends were all low leveled, just like me. They all noticed my brother but didn't mention a thing, it was something that everyone had gotten used to by now; one of my brothers was always watching me when I went out. They only got involved when we ended up in over our heads. It helped that as guild leader most people assumed I was a higher level than I actually was, most didn't want to mess with a member of the Kings.

Anyways I suppose I should describe my own appearance, I was wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt and held a katana at my side on a belt that held up my white pants. My boots were black. The shoulder of my jacket mirrored my arm in that the symbol denoting me as a member of the kings of insanity was in plain sight. My long brown hair was tied in a ponytail.'

"Hey Alice, I think that the monster we are hunting is a little further in." My friend Liliana said as she pulled me back to catch up with our party.

"Oh, sorry guys." I said as I caught up and drew my katana. I looked up to the corner of my sight and noticed that Liliana had taken some damage. "Hey Liliana, when did you get hit?"

"Oh, during that last battle, I didn't think it was that bad so I am gonna let my health regeneration take care of it." She replied.

"You should be careful sis." Liliana's brother Ian said. He and Liliana both had similar appearances; I guess being twins in real life was part of that. They both had black hair that covered an eye. Ian's hair covered his left eye and Liliana's covered her right. Their clothes even matched, they both wore black shirts and black pants. The main difference between the two was their weapons; Ian used a rapier and Liliana used a long sword and a shield. The two were my closest friends outside of the guild, and my usual party out here.

"Hey, guys, look it's the creature we are hunting." I said as I pointed at a lizard like creature standing on two legs wielding a club. We had gotten a quest to eliminate this creature for some odd reason or other. Every single second that we waited was a second that the creature could turn its head and see us. I drew my arm back and rushed at the enemy. "Hiōgi." When I got close I swung up, then down, and finished with a thrust that knocked the creature back a small bit. Liliana came forward and threw up her shield and stopped the creatures attack from hitting. Ian and I came up and slashed at the creature in an x shaped formation. Liliana finished the creature off with a downward swing of her longsword. "That was easy."

"Only because you were able to sneak up on it to begin with. I seriously don't even know how you got that sneaky." Ian said as he slipped his rapier back into the sheathe at his side. As the three walked back to the quest-giver they swore that they were being followed by multiple people.

End of Alice's POV

"Damn it, why now?" Joe muttered as his Hypersense allowed him to see the PK guild that was following Alice and her friends. He quickly sent out a message to the others and switched his dagger for a katana that Lucas had made for the group when they weren't using their own unique skill based weapons. As powerful as he was; he was the one in charge of making sure that no one learned anything about the guild. He then saw the PK group leader drop down in front of Alice.

"Hey little girl why don't you and your friends just drop your stuff and run away, we might even let you live." The slimy looking man said as he brought out a one-handed axe and smirked.

Alice looked up and noticed that the cursors above the men were red. _'Shit, PK-ers.'_ "What do you want; we are low leveled so you won't get anything good." Alice said as she slowly drew her katana. "You do know what this symbol on the shoulder of my jacket means right?"

"Yeah, that's the symbol for the Kings of Insanity. What do you think that just because you're wearing that I am gonna be scared?" The man then smirked. He drew his axe back and went to slice Alice when the axe was stopped by a katana that was pure blue. He saw that the blade was being held by a man in a black cloak. "Who the fuck are you?"

"My name does not matter, all that matters is that you were about to attack my little sister. I hope you and your boys have said your prayers, because I was just the distraction and time waster." Joe said as five other people in black cloaks dropped from the surrounding area and stood around the PK group. "I suppose I can tell you who you're facing at the moment. You are facing the Kings of Insanity." Joe then cut the man three time and watched as his health bar slowly dropped to zero. "It sucks that we're gonna be orange for a while, but we can handle it."

All the others in cloaks suddenly drew their katanas and cut down the rest of the PK-ers. The five teleported out of the area as soon as the people they killed hit the ground and shattered. Alice looked at her brother. "Thanks bro, but why did you guys go orange instead of just knocking them out?"

Joe looks at her. "Cause they were members of that group that keeps targeting us. They are the grunts, weakest members that joined just so that they don't get targeted themselves" He then fades away from sight.

Ian looked at Alice. "Those guys are scary sometimes Alice, how do you manage to stay alive with them?"

"They would do whatever it took to keep me safe, so that is how I survive… unfortunately that does not mean that I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. Do you know how scary it is to piss just one of them off?" Alice said, shivering there at the end, remembering how the training session after the first time she snuck off ended.

In town…

Robert was dragging Lawrence behind him as they went towards the info-broker that they knew. "Quit your bitching man, its only gonna hurt for a little bit… okay it's gonna hurt for as long as she wants. Just be happy that Logan is coming along as well otherwise Allissa would be helping in the pain. You knew that I was gonna have to negotiate a price for the information on that boss. So suck it up and shut up."

"You traitor." Lawrence said as he unequipped the cloak that was being used to drag him down the street. He was wearing a grey sleeve-less and black shorts as he took off running. He only got so far before he was field kicked by a woman wearing a jacket that had a fur hood. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and the smirk on her face as she kicked the running male. "Ow, I think I failed to escape."

"I also took your teleporting crystals so that you couldn't run. Take your beating like the tank you're supposed to be. Later Sierra, don't kill the guy, just carry on." Robert said as he walked off, his black hair in a tied in a ponytail as he unequipped the cloak he was wearing. Underneath he was wearing a pair of black pants and a red shirt, a skull necklace with red eyes, and a pair of sunglasses on. He smirked as he walked away, hearing the sounds of his friend getting his ass kicked by the info-broker. He had negotiated for the information on the location of the highest floor's boss and the price was to bring Lawrence to the next meeting for the sole purpose of getting his ass kicked. A fair price to be sure.

The short and loyal assistant of Sierra's walked up and sent a list of the guys they had just killed. "The list you requested."

"Thank you Allissa. Why don't you go and help Logan, he was looking for a shop to sell his weaker poisons to." Robert said as he looked over the list of PK-ers. _'So many people are starting to get desperate. We need to get out of here sooner rather than later.' _He then teleported away back to his mansion. "Ah, opulence, I has it."

A few days later…

Alice was walking around the Tow of Beginnings when she remembered that she _hadn't _sent a message telling the rest where she was going. _'Shit, I completely forgot to tell anyone that I was heading out today. Hopefully none of them have noticed.'_

At the guild hall/Alice's mansion…

"Joe, where is Alice?" Logan asked.

"She should be around here somewhere why?" The sneaky little man replied.

"No one's seen her today."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!?"

Everyone came running into the room. "What the hell is going on?" Robert asked.

"Alice left without telling us."

"…"

"…"

"Let's go and collect the little brat." Was Lawrence's reply.

With Alice…

Alice was walking around the town when she ran into two people. The first was a guy with a black jacket on and the other was a girl with a red and white outfit. "Ow, meanie, you should watch where you're going." Alice said as she looked up at the guy.

"Sorry, uh my name is Kirito." He said as he helped her up.

"My name is Asuna." The girl said.

"I'm Alice." She replied as she then noticed that Asuna was a member of the Knights of the Blood-Oath. She smirked quickly. Only Kirito noticed.

"So, what are you doing?" Kirito asked.

"Running from six people that scare me." Was her reply, unfortunately sending the wrong message to the two.

"Don't worry; we'll protect you from these scary people." Asuna replied briefly.

A sudden large amount of killing intent crashed down on the three, Alice in particular. The three looked up to the top of a nearby building and saw six people in black cloaks. Kirito and Asuna noticed that each one was an orange player. Kirito and Asuna drew out their weapons as Alice shrunk in on herself. "So _this _is where you went? Alice I hope you are ready for your punishment." One of the men said.

**This is the end of Chapter 1. I would like as many honest reviews as possible, mainly due to the fact that this is my first story that has nothing to do with Naruto. I will answer as many questions that you may have so long as they do not directly involve events that have yet to happen. I will say this, any name beside Alice, Ian, or Liliana are people I know, or myself. Also I will accept OC ideas for other members of Alice's parties. Please note that each party will consist of three people: Alice, one girl, and one guy. Thanks for reading my story.**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well everyone, welcome to the second chapter of Kings of Insanity. Last time I made a mistake and over-powered my characters too much and even though I went back and attempted to fix it I am not sure I succeeded and would like to apologize to any that disliked the story due to that. I will try to scale back their power level at this point in time. I will not weaken them, the group is supposed to be stronger than much larger groups, but they will not sleepwalk through bosses. Without further ado, I give you the second chapter.**

**I would also like to shout out to dezmoonbear for offering to be my beta for this, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Sword Art Online is not my property.**

**Kings of Insanity**

**Chapter 2: Brothers and Explanations!**

Previously…

A sudden large amount of killing intent, crashed down on the three, Alice in particular. The three looked up to the top of a nearby building and saw six people in black cloaks. Kirito and Asuna noticed that each one was an orange player. Kirito along with Asuna drew their weapons, as Alice shrunk in on herself. "So this is where you went... Alice I hope you are ready for your punishment." One of the men said.

Currently…

Alice looked up, noticing that it was Lawrence that spoke in his usual drawl. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

Kirito saw how scared she was. "Don't worry we'll protect you!"

John looked at him, "Hey, kid, maybe you should stay back and stay out of this. Just a suggestion."

Asuna looked at the group on the rooftops, wondering just what type of group they were. "Who are you guys?"

Joe looked at her. He nodded to the others and they all smirked. "We are the best of the best, the sole inheritors of all that is insane, WE ARE THE KINGS OF INSANITY!"

Kirito and Asuna looked shocked. The Kings of Insanity were the top ranked guild;_ how_? Was everyone's question. Asuna stepped forward, "Is there any proof to that statement? Because it wouldn't be the first time that I heard that claim."

Robert stepped off the roof. He walked up to Kirito and Asuna. Then removed the hood of his cloak, showing his face; one eye was blue, while the other was the guild symbol for the Kings. "Is this proof enough… or would you like for us to recant which floors we killed the boss of?"

Kirito looked at him. "I remember you from the Beta. In fact I remember all six of you. Your each former Beta-testers, aren't you?"

Joe looked at him, "Yeah, hey ain't you Kirito? The first person to be coined a 'beater'?"

"Yes." He replied to the inquiry.

The group saw Alice starting to sneak away. "Stop right there Alice! We are notdone and we are not happy with you at this moment!" Joe said as Kirito and Asuna remembered what they were doing.

"You will not… get to this little girl on our watch." Kirito commanded, as he held his sword at the ready.

"Yeah, you will not terrorize her just because you're a top ranked guild. If you try to kill her, we will have no choice but to fight you." Asuna spoke, backing up her partners words. Her rapier out pointed defensively.

"Um, Asuna, Kirito? These six are my older brother and his friends. I'm technically also a member of the Kings of Insanity." The little girl said as she smiled sheepishly. Kirito and Asuna stared at the group while listening to Alice. "They are mad because I forgot to tell them I was heading out earlier."

"Then why are they orange?" Asuna inquired now more curious as to this change of events.

Lucas replied, scowling at the thought of the group. They had in the past, killed a few of his friends as well and he felt that they got what they deserved, then gruffly gave the girl in white a reply. We stopped a group of PK-ers from attacking her and her friends a few days ago. We killed them, not because we wanted to, but because they would have found her again and attacked her again.

Kirito looked up and noticed that the orange cursors had gone back to green. He sighed and sheathed his sword. "Fine, I suppose that you seven will be heading out now?"

Joe nodded as he grabbed Alice and dragged her over to the others. "Sorry for the inconvenience she might have caused. Also, we would appreciate it if you two _didn't _reveal our identities to anyone else. If so, we might have to make you disappear." They all teleported away after that comment.

Kirito and Asuna both looked at each other before they decided to find out more about the Kings and the little girl Alice.

A few months later. Year 1 October 2023

On the 21th floor, on the outskirts of the northern most village of [Balmullo], set back from the main path surrounded and by high conifers was a large stone mansion. This was the headquarters of the Kings of insanity.

The Place had been chosen after a consensus of all the members, because of several things. First was the privacy given by the surrounding trees, as the guild became almost fanatical about their privacy. Next was because of the size that gave them lots of room to expand the guild if the time came. Last was the large enclosed red gravel court yard that gave plenty of room to train.

The building itself was styled on some European stately home with tall windows, silver gray pristine stone work some of which was covered in ivy. Inside the mansion was just as beautiful, with large spacious corridors that where immaculately painted, the floors clad in an oak hard wood the whole place just felt warm and inviting.

Alice however was not thinking about this as she pacing tirelessly (add emption into actions) around her mansion, which doubled as the guild hall. At the moment the only other person there was Joe. Everyone else was doing whatever they did in their free time.

She looked over at her brother and sighed before heading up to the second floor; passing various rooms and a library. She stopped in front of a door that had her name on it. When she entered the room she noticed the large bed and fell down into it, bored out of her mind. She turned and opened up her journal, desperate to relieve some of her boredom and remembering some of the more memorable events that led to today.

Entry 1 Day 1 2022

We started playing today, and it was fun. My big brother and his friends all helped me out.

The biggest surprise though came when everyone was called into the Town of Beginnings and learned that if we die in the game we die in real life, I was so scared.

At this point in time my brother and his friends swore that they would do whatever it took to ensure that I escaped this game alive.

Entry 23 Day 50 2022

Our training worked, we all learned how to use katanas today.

In memoriam of all of the people that died on each day we each threw ourselves into the training. My big brothers though, they knew some training secrets and excelled. I don't think any of them have slept in days, it shows in the fact that they all were sluggish today. Oh, I just hope that something good happens soon.

Entry 27 Day 58 2023

We're a guild now! I was labeled as the guild leader, even though I have no control over the others. We also helped clear our first boss. We reached floor 3. We helped the group that did it, and my big brothers realized that they could do this so much better on their own. Although I struck the final blow and got the prize, it was nothing I could use. Robert took it to the market and sold it for a decent price. I used the money to purchase my mansion, even had it labeled as my guild hall.

Entry 40 Day 100 2023

I made a couple of friends today: Ian and Liliana. They were hanging out around floor 4. I jumped in and saved them before they could get swarmed… or more like I jumped in and Lawrence saved us from getting swarmed by wolves. He is a tank, but he is still a nice guy… most of the time.

Entry 41 Day 103 2023

Robert took me to a town today to meet a friend of his that worked as an Info-broker. Sierra was a good person, but did he really have to offer to take all of John and Lawrence's teleport crystals and let her beat them up? He then took me to get some ice cream. Maybe I should learn how to cook for them?

Entry 53 Day 114 2023

Joe almost died today. We took on the boss for floor 7 and they misjudged their strength. If it wasn't for a lucky hit from John, with a type of weapon that I hadn't seen before: kusarigama. He used the weapon to hit the boss from a distance. I almost cried when I saw how low Joe's health was. One more hit and he would have died. Logan decided then that he would focus on medicine mixing as one of his main skills.

As Alice was about to read some more of her journal entries, she lazily looked at her guild members locations and noticed that everyone was in the guild hall. Closing the journal Alice decided to look at some of the other entry's later. She waked slowly down to the ground floor, dragging her heals across the wooden surface. _'__Best go see what everyone is doing' _she thought seeing that everyone in a single room, looking over a weapon that Robert had found in his inventory a day ago. It was a pair of hook blades. "What are those?"

"Hook swords dear Alice, they appeared in my inventory yesterday. I spent most of today looking for information on them. No one had any idea they were even weapon choices. A few people I met mentioned that they might be labeled as unique weapons. I tried them out and they can form a bow when I put the ends together. I will probably stick to my katana until I get used to using them."

Alice looked at the others. "Did anyone else get something?"

"Nope." Was the unanimous reply.

Lawrence looked at Joe. "So what have you been up to recently? Still sneaking around like a little pussy?"

Joe starred at Lawrence. "Still getting hit by everything and its mother?"

"You know it. I can take anything!"

"Except repeated beatings from Sierra." Robert chimed in.

"You know it is true Lawrence."

"Traitor."

Everyone laughed at that. Alice walked through the room and went into the kitchen area and started to make some food for everyone. As she was cooking Joe walked into the kitchen. "Be careful from now on, Robert got word that a guild of PK-ers was sighted on floors 7, 12, 14, and 21. They are not killing anyone, but those are the floors where we have our individual training areas, and where you and your friends usually train. Just be careful, and _**DON'T FORGET TO TELL US WHEN YOU LEAVE**_!"

"Okay big bro, you be careful as well." Alice sighed. _'Why does he have to be so over-protective?'_

"Of course, Alice."

The next day… Floor 21

Robert was walking around the field on floor 21 and was practicing with his hook blades when he noticed some players in a party being followed by a group of red players. _'Damn it, of all the days for me to train. I only have my hook blades. This is going to fucking suck!_ He thought as he let out a sigh.

Followed the two groups and being careful not to be seen he activated his hiding skill. After some time following the reds, he noticed that Ian was a member of the party. _'Isn't that Alice's friend? Son of a bitch, it's just not my day. _Robert mused to himself as he got ready"Hey Ian." He said as he popped up in front of the group.

Ian jumped at the sudden appearance, "Oh, hey Robert. Why are you out here?"

"Training, farming, and also trying to find a few things I can sell. I honestly prefer this floor for that. Also I mean I own a mansion here makes it convenient. For the most part though this floor has recently became very dangerous for low level players. PK-ers have made this floor one of their target zones. The PK guild: The Hands of the Reaper. They are on the top of the PK guild list."

"Ha-ha-hands of-of-of-of th-th-th-the Reaper?" One of the younger party members whimpered out.

"That's right brat, and now that you know our names; it's time for you to die." A woman said as she dropped from a tree behind everyone. She had a black leather coat over a crimson leotard. Her crimson boots was covered by straps and buckles. She smirked an evil smirk when all the people gasped at her red cursor, except for one person. "Well, who are you?"

"My name is none of your concern. Ian, take your friends and get out of here NOW!" Robert said as he brought out the hook blades. "So who do have the _honor _of standing against?"

The woman laughed cruelly as the low level players she was targeting left. "Well _you _just caused my quota to get away from me. I believe that means _your name _just became my concern, so I'll tell ya mine if ya tell me yours."

Robert sighed as he noticed five more guys drop from the surrounding trees. "The name is Robert, so what's yours?"

She smirked again. "My codename is Cammy, and you _Robert _are gonna give me everything you have."

Robert smirked a little. "Do you really believe that I am scared by a _grunt _of the Hands?"

She snarled at him. "I am the _fourth _division leader of the Hands, and I will defeat you here and take all of your stuff!"

The men that followed her, all charged at him and started to swing around their clubs. He ducked under the first and used the hook part of his weapon to redirect one of the men's attacks hitting one of his allies. The guy got hit and was thrown back a little. "Is that all you have?" Robert challenged as he tripped one of them and kicked him away. "I am disappointed in you." He unequipped the blades and switched one of his skills to martial arts. He then proceeded to knock around the five and left them with very little hp. The five teleported away from the field; leaving Cammy to fend for herself against the man that challenged all of them and won, regardless of the fact that he was breathing heavily and had been hit quite a few times. He re-equipped the hook swords and stared at her before she equipped a chain-sword.

"Damn those cowards. I guess I will have to take you on myself. You will be a wonderful stepping stone for our ambition to eliminate the Kings of Insanity!"

Robert just smirked before putting the blades on his back. "I guess I should properly introduce myself. I am Robert Robinson, one of the six Kings of Insanity!"

Cammy had a shocked look on her face as she realized that the only reason her men walked away was that this man let them… or he just didn't care about her weaker grunts. "You bastard, what makes you think that I will allow you to escape after such a ridiculous claim!?"

"Simple, my friends just got here." He replied as five men in cloaks teleported from behind her. Robert then dropped to one knee. "About time assholes."

Cammy growled before she activated one of her teleport crystals.

Cammy appeared at base and growled before heading to her room all the while cursing the man who had seemingly embarrassed her. She stopped before a room and sighed before going in and lying down.

**Cut. Yeah I have nothing new to say except I hope everyone liked the new chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the newest chapter, and the first view of the boss clearing abilities of my characters. I will admit that I am lowering the difficulty of boss fights as compared to the anime/manga, but that is because this story is going to focus on the interactions of the Kings and the Hands of the Reaper. Please enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Vermiculus-umbra-chorus owns **_**nothing **_**of SAO.**

**Kings of Insanity**

**Chapter 3: Boss of Floor 30 and Small Regrets**

Floor 1 Year 1 October 2023

Robert was staring Sierra down, as the two negotiated the price for the information, on the floor boss for floor 30. Robert let out a sigh before starting the discussion. "I will bring John in and take his crystals. But if any of the information is false, he will get a single teleport crystal back after a couple of minutes.

Sierra sat in the throne-like chair in her shop, was trying to drive a hard bargain. The shop, that is located in an inconspicuous part of the Town of Beginnings, was pretty nondescript. The brown doors and brown doors belied the true importance of the two people that made that shop run.

Sierra and Allissa, the info-broker and assistant duo were known for high quality information… and steep prices that most would be lucky to afford.

Her assistant was the girlfriend of one of the Kings of Insanity, Logan, and she herself knew five of the seven. She regarded the boy in front of her a friend so she was not being too harsh. Smirking at the offer she calculated her next move. "How long if the information is completely accurate?"

"That is simple, the complete five minutes. If the information is useful enough that we eliminate the boss without any complications. Also I might even bring Lawrence into the arrangement. As much as they are my friends… this is cheaper than paying for the information with money."

The two stared each other down before smirking and shaking on the deal.

Robert sighed as he walked out of the building and sent the message to the others that he had acquired the info and to meet him in the Town of Beginnings.

Afterwards He went and stocked up on some health potions, a few basic throwing knives, and a book to read while waiting on the others. _Maybe I should ask if she had any information on that woman from the other day. Nah that might cost more than I am willing to pay at the moment. I swear though, they are getting bolder. The Hands of the Reaper are getting stronger… we will have to quit hitting the bosses and focus on hitting the Reapers. It looks like we will probably have to fight them even more now; I did embarrass her by beating her 'elite' guards. Oh, well. _

He noticed that everyone was in town except for Joe, but he had sent a message telling them he was on floor 30 with some information from a group that attempted to fight the boss. "Time to dance with the devil." He jumped up onto the roof of a building and equipped his hook swords. The jack-of-all-trades jumped towards the teleporter and was quickly joined by four guys.

Floor 30 Year 1 October 2023

The five friends appeared in the city of Tихий Город (Tikhiy Gorod) and met their sixth member, who looked at the group and shook his head. "The boss is exactly like the Intel described: large, slow, powerful, and apparently targets those with heavy armor for the majority of his skills. He wields a large dual-blade and seems to love using area of effect skills.

The person I talked to told me that the only reason he and the few surviving members of their guild got out was that the boss got preoccupied fighting one of their tanks that survived. They went in with a full boss party of fifty people and only five survived."

The five cringed before Logan asked the important question, "Do you think we can take it or are we going to wait for the Knights of the Blood-Oath to organize an attack and blend in with them? Also were they actual front-line fighters?"

Joe mulled over the question, "If we are careful and quick enough to dodge its attacks then we will have a decent chance of taking it out. If we follow Lawrence's preferred method of punching everything in the face, then we will all die and my sister will as well. Also, no they were not front line fighters, just a bunch of players who thought numbers meant everything."

The group chuckled as Lawrence held up his fist, "Punching enemies in the face is the best plan for every fight…"

"…Except for boss fights. Or did you forget when you tried that in the Beta and got your ass kicked?" Logan finished.

John cleared his throat, "Enough. Let's go." The six men then headed out towards the boss room. As they went through the dungeon they noticed they were being followed by multiple people. They nodded as they jumped from the main portion of the current room and activated their hiding skills while in the shadows of the room. They watched as a scouting party come running into the room.

A nondescript man looked around as they stopped in the room. "Where the fuck did they go? Six people heading towards a boss? These have to be the Kings of Insanity that Asuna mentioned earlier."

The Kings all nodded and knocked the fifteen men out in a swarm of quick hits. They sighed as they left the men and continued on, shaking their heads at the supposed skill of the scouting party. As they went they didn't notice that Kirito was following them. "What is going on here? Are they seriously going to try and kill the boss with just the six of them?"

The six, plus one stalker, stopped in front of the boss door. Robert stepped up and turned towards the others. "Alright, here's the intel I received from Sierra earlier: The boss has no known support from any smaller creatures, he rarely targets single enemies for his skills, it has four health bars, and when it reaches a quarter of its health it drops the dual blade and switches to a nodachi. Also, at that point in time, it should be noted that the boss gains an impressive amount of speed, maybe even as fast as _it_. That is all, you know your jobs. MOVE OUT GUYS AND WATCH YOUR SIX!"

As the seven walked into the room they noticed the boss was standing in the middle of a large gladiator ring, the boss had the appearance of a large Cyclops. The dual-blade that it held had a brown handle and grey blades. John drew his kusarigama out and threw the scythe ends at the boss in a crisscross way that the boss blocked with one of the blades on its dual blade. As John kept swinging the scythes Robert and Logan were flanking the boss and preparing to draw attention away from John. "Tumultuous Tempest!" With the activation of the skill, John had the kusarigama finally break through the boss's defenses. "NOW!"

Logan used the medicine-mixing skill to apply a poison that caused an enemy to slow down slightly onto Robert's hook swords, which were then transformed into a bow. "Chaos Rain!" Robert starting to fire repeatedly at the boss, when the boss turned and started to head towards him Lawrence jumped in front of him. "Switch!"

Lawrence swung his giant claymore and struck at the boss, activating howl to draw the boss's attention before activating Avalanche and slicing down at high speeds. The boss parries the strike and hits Lawrence with a quick swipe that drains Lawrence down to a quarter of his hp. "Switch!" John and Robert jump in front and start to pester the boss with quick hits while Lawrence pulls back and drinks down a couple of potions that Logan made for boss fights. Three potions later his health was recovering at an accelerated rate. He looked at the list at one potion that Logan jokingly named whiskey. The potion had the effect of temporarily making the drinker faster and stronger, but after it wore off they suffered lowered speed and strength. He took the potion and ran forward. "I just took three potions and some liquid courage! It's time we get serious guys!"

Everyone, even the boss, just deadpanned at him. "WE ARE SERIOUS!"

Kirito then jumped into the fight and everyone swore when they saw him. Robert summed up his thoughts into one easily translated remark. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!? Joe, Captain Dumbass, it is your _job _to make sure no one sees us in action! So why didn't you do your job?"

Joe stopped from throwing a knife at the boss to stare at Robert. "Really, you're _still _calling me Captain Dumbass? How the hell was I supposed to notice someone following us when I was more concerned about killing the creatures on the way here? Aren't you our jack-of-all-trades? Why didn't you notice him?" Joe then returned to his previous method of throwing knives at the boss in order to piss it off.

Robert jumped away from one of the boss's attempts to slam the blade down through him. "Oi, ya fucking bastard, quit aiming for me. I am not the tank that called ya a little pussy!"

Lawrence charged forward and switched to a sword and shield. The sword was pure black with a skeletal head as the hilt guard. The shield had a spike in the center and was black as well. "Quit just running around and fight him like a man!" He jumped up and slammed his sword through the boss's shoulder and finally drained the first bar of the boss's hp. "Hell Yeah, now we are one step closer to ending this bastard!"

Joe switched his throwing knives for his katana and rushed forward and struck at the boss with everyone else as the boss staggered back from the force of Lawrence's jumping attack. Robert was using his hook swords to a terrifying degree of inadequacy, before swearing as he switched to attacking at a distance with the bow form of his weapon. John was finally back into the fight as he swung his kusarigama at the boss in reckless abandon, barely doing anything to the boss. Logan's scimitar was almost a blur as he swung at the boss along with the others. Lucas was swinging his battle ax with deadly accuracy as he hit the boss's leg. Kirito joined into the fight as he swung repeatedly, causing the boss to lose half of its health in the current bar before it slammed down one of its' arms and caused a shockwave that sent six of the seven players flying, with Robert being the only one who didn't due to his distance from the boss. "What the fuck is going on here? This is taking forever, thirty minutes into the fight and we still haven't even taken down half of the fucker's hp." He helped Joe up and then ran up and distracted the boss while Joe and the others used a potion to heal.

Kirito rushed at the boss and fought alongside Robert, when he saw that Robert jumped back he did as well. "What the hell is wrong with you six? What makes you think that you can take this boss on yourselves?"

Robert just grimly smiled, "We have a purpose that drives us, a reason for everything we do. A few of our friends started playing because we told them how fun the beta was, therefore them getting stuck in here is our faults. Joe has his little sister to worry about, and she convinced us to let her play as well. Everything we do, we do for her and our friends." They jumped up and started to hit the boss with a flurry of attacks. Robert jumped back and his hook swords glowed red, "Crimson Shadow Dance!" As he activated the skill he started to cut the boss repeatedly; eventually cutting one of the boss's arms off.

John saw their chance, "NOW! Tumultuous Tempest!"

Joe dashed into range, "Howling Octave!" Five thrusts followed by a downward cut, and upward slice, and finished by a powerful swing up set the boss up for Lawrence and Lucas's simultaneous down strokes that cut deeply into the boss.

Logan rushed up with his scimitar at the ready, stringing two Reavers with a Fell Crescent. Kirito added in with multiple strikes from his Elucidator. The boss finally dropped to 75% of his second health bar. Logan smirked, "Little over halfway there, I hope that this boss dies soon."

The boss got up and roared before it dropped the dual-blade and equipped a nodachi. All of a sudden the boss was in front of Lawrence and swung the sword at the tank. Lawrence barely gets the shield up in time to defend, but is still sent flying back into John. "Damn, it switched weapons too soon. Robert the information was botched!"

"You think? We knew that the information was good, not perfect, but good! So shove a sock in it and help us kill this damn thing!" Robert then started to swing wildly against the boss, taking and delivering stinging hits while everyone else stayed back and finished healing themselves with various potions.

Kirito ran up and switched with Robert as the latter retreated back to heal up from the dance against the boss. As the group watched the 'Black Swordsman' fight they all mentally prepared themselves for the possibility of one of them dying… by silently freaking out. John sighed before staring at everyone, "Well, we started this, so let's finish it." The resoundingly hollow cheers of agreement meant nothing to the boss as it swung at Kirito in an effort to cleave him in two, a strike that was stopped by Lucas swinging his battle axe and negating the swings of both.

The six then stood around the boss and rushed forward, their weapons swinging as they each dance around the boss and each other in almost perfect harmony. Kirito stood back, amazed at the display of synchronized fighting the small group had. As he finally understood how just the six could beat a boss that could give trouble to fifty, they knew each other and played on the others' strengths. _'While a large group would not have adequate communication amongst all members, they have played this game together since the beta. They know what to do and how to do it; words don't even need to be spoken half the time. No wonder they are the top guild, they all know each other enough to trust in their individual skills as well as their skills in a group. Unlike large groups, which rely on quantity with minor bits of quality, they focus on quality over quantity. They're not stronger than any other guild, just much better at working together.' _Kirito jumped into the fight avoiding the six and the boss's attacks and delivering his own.

When they saw that the boss was one hit away from death they all stood back and decided that whatever item the boss dropped, unless it was needed by any of them or Alice, it would be handed to Kirito for his help, and silence, with boss. John walked up and held the two scythe blades at the boss's head and decapitated it before the congratulation screen showed up and he received a scimitar that was better than Logan's current weapon. Kirito declined the item, stating that just seeing them in combat was enough to understand why they wanted secrecy on the matter. As they handed the weapon to Logan and walked forward to activate the teleporter to the next floor they knew that this was the last time they would fight a boss… on their own anyway.

Two days later…

It was a quiet day in the Town of Beginnings, unless of course you were near the humble abode of info-broker Sierra. As John was kicked around by the shorter than him info-broker Robert and Allissa were watching and laughing at the beat down in front of them, Robert eventually sighed as he noticed that the five-minute beating was over he sent John his teleport crystals again. John received them and with a mention of another helping of his 'kinky' beatings he teleported away. (Yeah… the guy actually convinced me to use this…) Robert shook his head in embarrassment of being friends with the shameless masochistic pervert. He sighed again as he looked over at his friend/info-broker, "Have I mentioned sorry for dragging you into this?"

Sierra nodded, "Multiple times. What happened to the dreadfully bored person that I went to school with?"

"He got involved in a game that can kill the people in it and dragged people in that usually never would have even given the game a second glance."

"Quit moping, you sound like one of those pitiful quitters that stay in the Town of Beginnings and whine about how this is all the fault of the Beta-testers." Robert winced slightly at the jab about the Beta-testers.

"Yeah, I know. If I ever find Akihiko I will ensure that the bastard gets what is coming to him." Robert then waved his hand and teleported away.

**And Finished. No snarky comments and no real reviews that I can reply to at the moment. I hope you like the story, and the boss fight.**

**Vermiculus-umbra-chorus OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.**

**Kings of Insanity**

**Chapter 4: The Arrival of the Second and Third Rivals**

Year 1 November 2023 Floor 21 Kings of Insanity Main Base of Operations

John was pacing up and down the Hall. The month before they had cleared the boss on the 30th floor and were seen, and helped, by Kirito. He knew that the others were just as concerned as him; however each had their own method of coping. Lucas shut himself in his forge and refused to talk until he finished his current projects. Logan was always out with his girlfriend collecting materials. Lawrence was running around the lower floors punching enemies in the face. Joe was running damage control over the group they knocked out. Robert was off buying and selling loot and what-not, even managing to snag ridiculous deals sometimes.

John was more concerned about the fact that Robert had come into some information that made them all swear to avoid bosses; due to their extracurricular habits concerning bosses, the Knights of the Blood Oath were handing out rewards for any information that could lead to the capture of a known member of the Kings. John thought that anyone who could capture one of them probably deserved a fucking reward if they survived; of course that required for them to have a few people to help them. Taking a deep breathe he decided to head to the 14th floor and thrash some monsters to take the burden of worrying about all the shit that has happened so far off of his mind.

John was stunned at the sight of all the orange and red markers currently hanging over the heads of the players on floor 14 since he had first appeared there a few hours beforehand. He was wondering if he found a monthly gathering of PK-ers and would have to fight his way to the teleporter. He remembered that Robert and Joe both confirmed rumors that the Hands of the Reaper had people stationed on the 14th floor and realized that this must have been whichever division that had been stationed in the area. Upon the realization he sent a message to the others telling them to get their asses to the floor and help him the fuck out. Lawrence was the first to answer and showed up a few minutes later and Robert teleported in behind him a minute later. Robert started off with a sarcastic question, "So what kind of party did we drop into, eh Commodore?"

"The kind of party that won't get kinky. I think that we have just found yet another division of the Hands."

Robert observed the people that had yet to notice the three friends. "No, that is not just one division, it is three separate divisions. I see the insignia for the Fourth Division, the Second Division, and the Seventh Division. So that means I will more than likely see that Cammy chick if I'm unlucky."

From behind the three a sarcastic voice chuckled, "Unlucky doesn't even begin to describe you three. I see that you are still a bit of a prick Robert."

The three turned around and drew their weapons. They saw three women staring at them with hate in their eyes. The one who spoke was a blonde with a red gauntlet and armor that appeared to be based off of a blue leotard. On her left was a red-head in armor that had the insignia of the Second Division and a longsword on her back. On Cammy's other side was a woman whose pink hair was in a long ponytail that actually appeared to be a tail of sorts, her armor was reminiscent of a cat and bore the Seventh Division insignia.

The pink haired one stood in front of Lawrence and held herself proudly as a warrior. "My codename is Haruko, and I am here to kick your ass."

Lawrence stared at the femme fatale in front of him and whistled. "I shall call you Kink-Kitten."

The silence that came after his comment made everyone wonder just what the hell was about to happen. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

"I called you Kink-Kitten. You look like a cat and you threatened to kick my ass, therefore you are Kink-Kitten."

As the grunts ran away due to the concentrated killing intent in the air from the femme fatale that was currently equipping an axe from her equipment, the red-haired woman stood in front of John and introduced herself. "I was granted the codename of Erza."

Robert noticed that Cammy had not done anything besides tightening the red gauntlet over her arm. "Well, we know your names, but not why you want to kill us. So why don't we just talk about this over a game of poker." He noticed the deadpan look coming from every single person there, even a creature that was looking from a distance. "What, I like poker and it is the game of true champions."

Cammy stared at the dark-haired arch bastard that was in front of her. "You are such an insufferable bastard. I told you, we are going to kill you and your friends because that is what our leader demands. She hates your guts and demands that we kill all of you."

Robert just sighed before bringing out the hook swords. "Well I'm sure that your leader has her reasons, unfortunately for you; those reasons might just lead to _your _deaths. Don't forget that _we _don't really give a fuck if we go orange or red, as far as we are concerned: that just means that we will go to any length to keep on doing what we are doing." He got into his stance with the hook swords while Lawrence had Haruko follow after him when he tacitly ran away from the area where his comrade was going to fight. John and Erza both left the area as well, neither really wanted to get involved with another's fight. Cammy rushed forward and tried to punch Robert with her gauntlet only to hit a cross block.

As she jumped back from his counter strike she had to ask. "Do you have no honor?" she saw that instead of the smirk that he usually had he was being unusually serious. "Well, you are fighting an un-armed woman, are you sure that you should be using weapons? I noticed that last time you only used the martial arts skill, why did you not use any weapons last time?"

Robert sighed as he noticed she was waiting for an answer. "Simple, last time I only had these and I wasn't confident enough with them to use them. Not only that but it is harder to hold back from killing someone when you have a weapon than when you are using martial arts. As for whether I have honor or not… What about _you_? _You_ are the person who is a divisional leader in a PK guild. What honor is there in the killing of those weaker than you? Any person that I have killed was in self-defense or they were so far gone that killing them was a small bit of mercy to other players. Do you think that you are the first or will be the last person to question whether or not I have honor? I have always kept true to one focus, that I will get out of here and I will help get my friends out of here. So yeah, I do have honor, what about you?" He then unequipped the hook swords and switched to a dagger. "I will at least make it so that I will only use this dagger instead of my hook swords. That is as far as my honor will allow me to go."

Cammy wondered about the questions asked of her and scowled at Robert, "How dare _you _question _my _honor?" She rushed at him before he could answer and she tried her hardest to tag him with a single punch, sometimes pulling back so that the blade of his knife didn't cause her to lose an arm in her struggle to punch him in the face. In one exchange they both ended up getting hit, a small cut across Cammy's cheek and a slight bruise on Robert's cheek. "Wow, you are really pretty good. I wonder if when you die I will be able to use some of your items in memory of such a skilled opponent."

Robert had his smirk back on as he watched his health and her health return to max due to their battle healing. "This is going to take a while. Neither of us will just lie down and die and neither of us will walk away nor let the other walk away." They went back at but Cammy tripped Robert and knocked the knife out of his hand and picked it up for herself before she stood over him and held the knife to his throat.

"Guess you were wrong, this seems to have ended rather quickly." Just as she was about to finish him off the two were surrounded by members of the Knights of the Blood Oath. "What the hell is going on?"

A member of the Knights walked up and pointed his sword at them, "Cammy and Robert Robinson, you both are under arrest for the murder of several players and for attacks against the Knights of the Blood Oath."

Robert kipped up and stared at him, "Go bugger yourself, you annoying son of a bitch and step out of this."

"What, you are under arrest and therefore can't talk to me like that!"

"Um, go fuck yourself you annoying idiot. Since I'm _under arrest_ I can and will talk to you like an incompetent idiot. Don't worry, it's how I usually talk to people I don't like. It's a rather annoying habit if you ask the people who I deal with on a daily basis." Robert and Cammy then both teleported out of the area.

A few minutes earlier with Lawrence and Haruko…

"So, I introduced myself earlier, who do I have the misfortune of dealing with?"

"Well I am the paragon of awesome, known to most as the most badass of the Kings of Insa-"

"I want the truth."

"I'm Lawrence, the Stone Dragon of the Kings of Insanity."

"Well, then I guess that I will be the one who eliminates the tank of the Kings. This will definitely make sure that our leader rewards me excellently for my actions. Maybe I will even get to be her personal guard." She then swings her axe forward and watches as he parries the blow away from him and causes it to cut a tree down. "So you're faster than the average player… that just means that I will be able to cut you even more."

"That is rather kinky, Kink-Kitten. Are you sure that you are not attracted to me in some odd way or other?"

She glares at him with the intensity of an artic blizzard, "I will tear you into so many pieces that no one will ever be able to find you, I will ensure that you suffer till the end of time in pain and misery."

She swings the axe at him and he pulls out the long sword and matches the hit in speed and strength, "Don't forget, I am still a tank and I am still stronger than you." The two are matching hits back and forth before she swings up and thrusts the axe into his stomach and causes him to hit the ground before she goes to drop the axe and split his skull like a ripe melon. She is then stopped by Asuna and a large group of the Knights of the Blood Oath.

"Halt. Lawrence Blankenship and Haruko, you both are under arrest for the murder of several players and for several counts of public indecency. You are also charged with attacking members of the Knights of the Blood Oath."

Lawrence suddenly appeared next to Asuna. "Thank you Milady, you honor me with your appearance and the act of saving my miserable life that would have no use without a person such as you in it. Alas I must leave so that others may have the knowledge that a beauty such as you saved a wretch as wretched as I. Farewell and may you always remember this as the day you saved the paragon of awesome that is-." Lawrence's speech was cut short as he teleported out of the area. Haruko just stared at the area before she teleported away as well.

A few minutes earlier with John and Erza…

The two people stood apart from each other and drew their weapons; John's kusarigama and Erza's longsword. Erza stared at him, "So who are you?"

"I'm John, one of the Kings of Insanity."

"So, why are you fighting against me? I will not go easy against you, I will defeat you." She charged at him before he could reply and he barely caught her blade in the chain connected to his kusarigama. "Oh, you are actually skilled."

"Much more skilled than you would believe." John then twirled the scythe end around and swung it at her at speeds higher than most people are prepared to handle, only for her to dodge and hit the kusarigama down and cut John above his eye and caused him to lose roughly an eighth of his health. He pulled the scythe end back and it caught her in the arm. The two smirked at each other and as they were both about to clash they both jumped back from a blade of pure light being shot between them. They turned to the side and saw Heathcliff.

"You two are under arrest for multiple crimes against the people of Aincrad. So I will have to arrest each of you, and you will in turn tell me all about your comrades."

John brought the scythe up. "Like hell I will, and like hell you will." He teleported away after flipping Heathcliff off as Erza used that incident to teleport away without being seen.

Floor 21 a few minutes after all three teleported away…

Robert immediately sent a message for the entire guild to meet in the meeting hall. As he went in he sat down in his chair, while everyone else filed into their chairs he motioned for John and Lawrence to explain what happened on the 14th floor. "I believe that we are gonna need to increase our training to some rather unprecedented levels. All three of us lost because they knew about us. Joe, from this point forward I want you to find out about each of the divisional leaders of the Hands. Lucas, we need some stronger equipment and we are gonna need to buckle down on our training. Alice, I want you to be extra careful whenever you go out with your friends, from this point forward it would be better if you avoided any major areas. I know that it isn't really fair that you must suffer, but this is so that they don't 'arrest' you like they tried with us." As everyone agreed and muttered to themselves about _more _training, no one noticed the extra set of eyes watching from the shadows outside the house.

**Cut. Mwahahaha. **

Omake: Lawrence's Reasons for Fighting.

Lawrence relaxed on his bed staring at the ceiling, pondering the course his life had taken to this point. Once a valedictorian, he now served as the tank in the guild, Kings of Insanity, for he never much cared for the use of intellect and would sooner take up a pickaxe and dig a ditch than answer a simple polynomial function. Besides, he truly enjoyed the work and the chance to play out his anger issues that had plagued him throughout his years in the real world. He was a social outcast, though mostly by choice. He could feign interest and maintain a conversation with most anybody, but his antisocial behavior and paranoid tendencies made it a rare moment indeed when he would let his guard down and assume the role of a normal person.

However, his friends accepted him as he was, much to his surprise. They knew him for the volatile, antisocial, and often manic person that he truly was, but they still stuck by him through it all. His friends meant enough to him for him to stick his life on the line everyday as the main target for any enemy that presented itself. He smiled at the realization that he had indeed grown to care for his friends as a sort of second family. Unfortunately for all enemies of the guild, he was especially protective of, and unpredictable, when it came to family.

Now, he came back to ponder the question a player had leveled his way earlier. The kid had posed a simple question but with no simple answer apparent. Now he sat and considered it.

"Why do I try to grow stronger?" he thought aloud.

"Because you wish to survive this ordeal." said the little voice in his head.

"It is not as simple as that though. That answer seems as hollow as I'm sure your head to be." He retorted.

"I'm a manifestation of your thoughts so you basically just called yourself stupid."

"Shut the fuck up and stop sounding so smug!"

"It seems you truly belong within this guild."

"Why is that?"

"You're currently holding a conversation with yourself. Need I say more?"

"Am I really this big of an asshole? No matter. I came to accept that fact a long time before I ever even started hearing you, though now I know why my enemies outnumber my friends ten-fold."

"I think we're getting off topic. We were discussing why you desired to grow stronger."

"In life I desired strength to protect myself and my family, but I feel as though that is just part of it. I suppose that I'm no longer content with just simple protection and survival. I want to thrive and to live, not to cower in fear at the Town of Beginnings as so many other players have. Though this is a game, I feel more alive than ever when I'm on the frontlines, facing seemingly insurmountable odds with my friends at my side."

"Now you have your answer, but does it not trouble you that one false move could spell the end of your days?"

"Yes, and no. Do I care if I cease to exist? No. Do I care if my family and friends are left to fend for themselves and suffer because of it? Yes. My life holds little value to me, especially if I lose it while doing what I believe is just, but I know my life does mean something to others. Therefore, for their sake, I trudge on and accept blow after blow, verbal or physical, so that my family and friends can rest easier."

"That was kind of deep, especially for an asshole like you. Perhaps there is still a chance for you and we'll survive this."

"Of course we'll survive. You know I refuse to die until I experience once again that which I always think about."

"You don't mean…."

"TACOS!"

"So much for that brief moment of insight and honesty…."

"Aw, just keep your lips, or whatever it is you have, shut. I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Seems a bit earlier than usual."

"Yeah, but I need to wake up extra early tomorrow. I have plans."

He slept soundly that night and early the next morning he awoke and snuck over to Joe's room for a little fun at Joe's expense. Later, at breakfast, Joe was unaware as to why everyone was laughing when he entered.

"What's going on here? Why is everyone laughing?" Joe asked.

Alice quickly suppressed her giggles and rushed to her brother's aid. She handed him a metal shield, freshly polished, and he soon saw why everyone was laughing.

"PUSSY!" he shouted. "Who the hell wrote pussy on my forehead?"

Before he had even finished the question his glare landed squarely on Lawrence and his smug smile. Fuming, he stormed right up to him.

"Why would you do this to me? You are such a fucking asshole!"

Lawrence just grinned all the wider.

**And Now I can truly say cut.**


End file.
